A Meeting with the Emperor
by Ecilya
Summary: When the Emperor orders Vader to bring Luke before him, Vader worries that terrible things might be in store for his son. Reviews always appreciated!


**A Meeting with the Emperor**

_by Ecilya_

**Summary:** When the Emperor orders Vader to bring Luke before him, Vader worries that terrible things might be in store for his son.

**Characters: **Luke Skywalker/Darth Vader

**Genre: **Family

**Disclaimer: **Star Wars is owned by George Lucas, not me, and I did not and will not make any money by writing this fanfic. It is only for entertainment.

**Notes: **

This is part of a series of short stories:

#1: _Afraid of the Dark_

#2: _Exploring the Palace_

#3: _Attack_

#4: _Starting School_

#5: _The Nightmare_

#6: _A Meeting with the Emperor_

I always appreciate reviewing and constructive criticism/critiquing! But no flaming, please.

Idea partially from some of SophieAnnWard's Luke/Vader fics.

* * *

><p><span>A Meeting with the Emperor<span>

The throne room of the Emperor was a cold, foreboding place. Even to Lord Vader. He had just entered and was now kneeling before his master.

"Rise, my friend." The Emperor said in his nasally voice. "I have noticed some of Anakin Skywalker has returned, Lord Vader. Is your mind clear concerning your son?"

Vader stiffened and he felt Emperor Palpatine scanning his mind. "It is, master."

"Very well. Just be sure Anakin Skywalker is not allowed to resurface!" The hard, cold voice echoed through the darkened room.

"That name has no meaning to me, my master." Vader returned.

"Good, good!" Palpatine was smiling under his cloak; Vader could see that much. "I feel your hatred rising. I have no doubt that your past life has been crushed fully, Lord Vader. Bring your son before me at fourteen hundred hours today and I will test your loyalty to the Dark Side. Leave now."

"Yes, master." Vader bowed low and then left the throne room, feeling a small amount of relief as the door whisked shut behind him. He put up a mental block to avoid the possibility of the Emperor attempting another scan. _He's planning something – I need to prepare Luke._

Once Vader arrived at his son's room, he went in to see Luke playing yet another game of chess with Artoo, See–threepio observing chattily from the sidelines.

"Hi, Father." Luke greeted cheerfully. "Artoo's winning this time, but so far I've won three and he's won two."

"Fine. Son, I need to speak with you on a matter of the most importance. Immediately."

Luke turned to Threepio. "We'll finish this game later, okay?"

"Yes, Master Luke. Come along, Artoo."

The little droid beeped a farewell as he rolled out the door.

Sensing the question forming in Luke's mind, Vader answered before he voiced it. "You are to meet the Emperor at fourteen hundred this afternoon."

Horror clouded Luke's face and crept into his eyes. "The _Emperor_? I have to meet _him_? I don't want to! He's creepy!"

"Nevertheless, you are going to meet him, and you are going to be respectful. I know that the Emperor is a little… odd, but he could destroy you with one swift stroke, so this is very important. Your life here depends on how good of an impression you make on him." Vader couldn't help but feel a little sorry for his son. _He's only five – perhaps I could persuade the Emperor to meet him at a later date. _But Vader knew the Emperor quite well._ No, he most likely would not agree to that. When Emperor Palpatine wants something, he usually gets it._

"What'll happen to me when I meet him?"

Realizing this was going to take some explaining, Vader sat down and reluctantly allowed Luke to climb into his lap. "You must be very respectful to the Emperor – you need to bow when I do and do not speak unless you are spoken to. And be very careful. The Emperor is highly particular about how people treat him and even something insignificant could set him off."

All this time Luke's eyes had been growing more and more frightened.

"What is it?" Vader rumbled.

Luke stared at his father's cloak, and waves of embarrassment were rolling off of him. "I–I'm scared. What if the Emperor doesn't like me? What if he won't let me live with you anymore? I don't want to leave you!"

The heartfelt tone broke down a little more of Vader's stone–cold heart and he ruffled Luke's blonde hair softly. "There's nothing to worry about, son – I'll be there the whole time, right beside you."

A weak smile broke on Luke's face. "Okay. Want to play a game of chess with me?"

Vader hesitated a moment and then answered, "Yes."

* * *

><p>Luke was quaking beside Vader. They were standing outside the throne room of the Emperor, and Vader was sure his son was going to get it from Palpatine.<p>

"Father, are you sure nothing will happen to me?" Luke whispered, leaning into his father's cloak.

"There's nothing to be afraid of, Luke. I'll be right there."

The royal guards swung open the doors and Vader marched in, followed closely by Luke. He knelt in front of his master and hoped Luke was doing the same. A glance out of the corner of his eye revealed his son _was _indeed copying his father.

"Rise, my friends." The Emperor's nasally voice rolled through the room and Vader felt Luke begin to quake again. "So, young Luke, how do you enjoy living in the Palace?"

"Very much, Emperor sir." Luke replied, his voice shaking.

Emperor Palpatine looked to Vader and then back at Luke. "Even when the father you have is a murderer?"

Luke gave his father an uncertain glance. "Sir?"

"You mean your – well, I should tell you anyway, your father would have told you about it eventually. He purged the galaxy of the Jedi – killed every one of them." He was smiling wickedly now. "And then he went to the Jedi Temple and murdered all the younglings and padawans."

Vader was staring at the floor, the hopes that his son would be spared this morale degrading speech suddenly dashed to pieces.

"Father, is it true?" Luke was looking from his father, back to the Emperor. "Father?"

"Silence, boy!" The Emperor hissed warningly, but Luke didn't seem to hear.

"Did you really kill kids, Father?"

"_Silence!_" Palpatine commanded and raised his hands, emitting a shot of Force lightning that struck Luke squarely in the stomach, knocking him onto the floor.

Vader resisted the urge to go to his son – any show of Light Side emotion would send him sprawling as well. He could hardly watch as the electricity crawled over his young son, causing shrieks to escape from Luke.

"Father, help!" He called, just as the Emperor struck him with a last bolt.

"Take your son, Lord Vader, and leave. You have shown your allegiance to the Dark Side and may keep your son – but I will have my eye on you."

Vader crouched beside his unconscious son and held him in his arms. "Son, can you hear me? Please, Luke!" He carried Luke out of the throne room and to the Palace hospital as quickly as he could walk. _Please, son, don't leave me…_

* * *

><p>Vader was pacing outside his son's hospital room when the doctor came out. "How is he, Doctor Uran?"<p>

The doctor shook his head. "I don't know. His neural network is badly damaged, and there could be some brain problems as well. I won't know until he becomes conscious."

"I want to see him."

"Of course, Lord Vader, go in."

Vader entered immediately and went directly to his son's bedside. _Son, son, don't leave me. Don't die._

_Father? Are you talking in my head?_

_It is the Force, son. _He placed his gloved hand lightly on Luke's forehead.

_Is that you?_

_Yes, son. I can use the Force to prevent you from dying._

_Please, Father. I'm hurting, and I think I'm already dying… I hurt so badly all over. _His voice faded out of Vader's mind.

_Hold on, Luke, hold on._ Vader concentrated on the Force and channeled its healing into Luke. A moment later the boy's soft blue eyes opened.

"Father." His voice cracked. "You – you saved me."

Vader sighed deeply and relief flooded into him. Luke struggled to sit up, but his father kept him firmly in a laying down position. "You need to rest, son. It will take a little time before the Force can heal you fully."

"Yes, Father." Luke responded dutifully, and his blue eyes closed. Several minutes passed and Vader thought his son was finally asleep, just as Luke opened his eyes. "Father, did you save me because you had to, or because you love me?"

Behind his mask, Vader cracked a hint of a smile. "What do you think?" He questioned and Luke smiled. _Because I love you, son, with all the love in the world._

* * *

><p><strong>Hello again, everyone! I apologize soooooo much for the late update on the series, but I've been sick, vomiting and with a 102 degree fever, all last week and am just beginning to feel better. I wouldn't have posted until later, but I didn't want to disappoint the readers who are always faithful!<strong>

**I hope you'll understand and I will be posting #7 this week, I should be feeling better.**

**Have a great day!**

–**Ecilya **


End file.
